1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cushion devices for individuals confined to a wheel chair of bed for extended periods of time and more specifically it relates to a wheelchair cushion system for alternating the pressure points upon the individual's body and providing adequate ventilation to the individual's body in contact with the cushion thereby significantly reducing pressure sores.
Individuals that are confined to a bed or wheelchair often times develop decubitus ulcers also known as pressure sores because of prolong periods of exposure to excessive pressure and excessive moist conditions to certain portions of the body. Conventional methods of relieving said excessive pressures include changing the posture of lying or sitting, thereby moving the high pressure points that cause pressure sores.
Unfortunately, many individuals are unable to lift or move themselves due to physical ailment or other reasons thereby requiring an assistant to lift or move them. For individuals capable of lifting or moving their bodies into different positions, sometimes they forget to lift or move their bodies resulting in pressure sores. Various solutions have been proposed such as vibrating or massaging means attached to the bed. However, none of the prior art solutions have been widely utilized because of the cost or ineffectiveness in reducing pressure sores. Hence, there is a need for an invention that effectively reduces pressure sores for a wheelchair or bed confined individual at an affordable cost for most consumers and businesses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cushion devices have been attempted over the years. Examples of cushion devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,276 to Kadish; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,240 to Vrzalik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,155 to Zigarac et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,438 to Biggie et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,721 to Teasdale; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,768 to Bodine et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,247 to Hasty; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,364 to Volk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,142 to Liu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,527 to Medley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,732 to Morrell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,286 to Bentley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,719 to Morgan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,285 to Roberts; U.S. Pat. No 5,025,519 to Spann et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,785 to McKeel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,728 to Graebe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,257 to Rogers which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Kadish (U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,276) discloses a body rest with means for preventing pressure sores. Kadish teaches a matrix of vertical displaceable supports that are basically air-supported pistons. Kadish teaches measuring the pressure exerted by the individual's body upon the pistons and further teaches valves controlling the discharge of air from the piston chambers. Kadish further teaches all pistons being brought back to their initial common high level.
Vrzalik (U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,240) discloses a patient support apparatus. Vrzalik teaches sets of air bag mounted with the frame of bed. Individually controlled valves are used to adjust the amount of air which flows to the gas manifolds and on into the air bags of Vrzalik.
Zigarac et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,155) discloses an alternating low air loss pressure overlay for patient bedside chair. Zigarac et al teaches a plurality of horizontally aligned pressure sacs that are in contact with the seated patient.
Biggie et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,438) discloses an alternating low air loss pressure overlay for patient bedside chair and mobile wheel chair. Biggie et al teaches a plurality of horizontal aligned pressure sacs that are in contact with the seated patient similar to Zigarac et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for alternating the pressure points upon the individual's body and providing adequate ventilation to the individual's body in contact with the cushion thereby significantly reducing pressure sores. Previous attempts to reduce pressure sores to individuals confined to a wheelchair or bed have been either ineffective in reducing bedsores, are to costly, or are not easy to utilize over extended periods of time.
In these respects, the wheelchair cushion system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alternating the pressure points upon the individual's body and providing adequate ventilation to the individual's body in contact with the cushion thereby significantly reducing pressure sores.